


Allergic reaction

by alphabetgirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: My take on the kind of thing that would (realistically) happen now Bex is working at the pub.





	Allergic reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I find the whole situation with Chas giving Rebecca a job at the pub ridiculous. I know that she wants to support Aaron, and that means accepting Rebecca, but it is highly dangerous to have someone with a severe brain injury such as Rebecca's working in that kind of environment, with food hygiene, health and safety, a kitchen with sharp knives, hot surfaces and glasses. It is not that I think that people with severe brain injuries shouldn't work, they totally should, but it normally takes months of recuperating and therapy before they can start working again, and sometimes their injury can dictate the type of job that they do.

Rebecca  
Rebecca smiled, rearranging a couple of wine bottles, taking them from their original places and putting them in the order that she thought that they should go in. She was so pleased that Chas had agreed to give her a job, although she wished that the awkwardness between the two of them could fade. She understood that Aaron was Chas' son and that Chas was still angry over the fact that Robert had cheated, but it wasn't fair that she blamed Rebecca as well. After all, Robert was to blame for the entire situation, even if he had been drunk. How could she have known that he didn't really mean a word that he was saying?

"Excuse me," a small voice broke Rebecca out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see a young girl, who couldn't have been more than six or seven, standing with whom Rebecca presumed was the girl's mother.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"We are ready to order," the little girl said, holding up the children's menu she was holding.

"O.K, what would you like?" Rebecca asked, looking around for her notepad. She couldn't see it. Whoops, must have misplaced it again. Oh well, she'd just try to remember it all. There was only two of them, they couldn't be ordering that much.

"Can I have a chicken burger and chips, and mummy would like the chicken curry," the girl replied, twisting a strand of dark hair around her index finger.

"Please," her mother prompted gently.

"Please,".

"Coming right up," Rebecca replied with a smile, heading towards the kitchen.

"No tomato in the burger, please. She is allergic," the mother called.

"No tomato. Got it,".

Rebecca wandered into the kitchen, where Victoria and Marlon were both busy working.

"One children's chicken burger, and one chicken curry please," she said.

"O.K. Oh, you left your notebook in here earlier," Victoria replied.

Rebecca picked up the notebook, tucking it into her pocket before heading back to the bar.

Fifteen minutes passed by before Victoria emerged from the kitchen, carrying the chicken curry in one hand and the burger in the other. Rebecca smiled as the meals were given to the mother and her daughter, and Vic caught her eye and smiled back. 'It seems like I am finally getting the hang of this' she smiled, watching as the little girl took a massive bite out of her burger.

Chas  
"Rosie!" the horrified shout made Chas jump, and within seconds she was on her feet, running out of the back room and into the bar.

What she saw made her heart somersault. Sat at the table in the pub, in her pub, a child was gasping for breath, choking, a little hand clutching at her throat while her frantic mother rummaged through her handbag. A crowd had gathered around the table, asking what was wrong, trying to help in whatever way they could. Aaron and Robert were there as well, the former holding Seb, who was starting to gristle, distressed by all the noise and panic.

"What is going on?" Charity asked, entering through the 

"Call an ambulance!" Chas barked, rushing over to do whatever she could to help the little girl. 

"I can't find her epipen," the mother said, sounding absolutely distraught, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You will have it somewhere," Aaron said, handing Seb to Robert and, taking the woman's handbag from her hands, unceremoniously upended it. Out fell a purse, phone, small perfume bottle, hairbrush and... the much needed epi pen.

The mother snatched it up and jammed it expertly into her daughter's leg.

"There now sweetheart. Is that better?" she asked.

Her daughter gasped, and then burst into tears, throwing herself into her mother's arms. The woman held her closely, rocking her back and forth and murmuring in her ear for a minute or so before turning angry eyes on Chas.

"What kind of establishment is this! If I say that I don't want tomatoes served to my daughter because she is allergic, then I don't expect them to be served! My daughter could have died!".

"W..what?!" Victoria stammered, twisting a dish cloth in her hands nervously. "I wasn't told that you didn't want tomato,".

"Rubbish! I told Dolly Daydream over there that she was allergic and that she couldn't have tomato,".

Everyone turned their eyes on Rebecca, who was frozen in place behind the bar.

"Well, I'm sure I did tell you, Vic,".

"You didn't, Rebecca. You just said one children's burger. Nothing about no tomato," Marlon said firmly.

Rebecca blanched as the realisation that only she could be blamed hit her. She seemed to shake herself mentally before dashing out from behind the bar, approaching the mother, who shifted slightly to put herself between the blonde and her daughter.

"I am so sorry," Rebecca babbled, "It's just that I struggle with my memory..."

"Shut up!" Charity practically shouted.

"I don't believe this," the mother muttered, eying Rebecca in disgust. "Who on Earth hired her?".

"Yes, well, you don't need to worry about her," Chas said bitterly before turning to Aaron. "I'm sorry son, but she is sacked,".

Aaron nodded solemnly.

"I understand," he whispered.

Rebecca looked down at her feet sadly, chewing her lip and hunching in on her self. Chas felt a flicker of sympathy, and a surge of frustration a herself, especially when the blonde looked up a few seconds later, a dazed and confused look on her face. She hadn't been ready for this kind of job, it was too much, too soon. And Chas had to shoulder part of the blame for giving her the job in the first place.

"And we will give you the money back from your meal..."Charity said, despite not being known for her generosity. She was probably desperate to prevent further action being taken against them.

"We haven't actually paid yet," the mother said, nodding at Rebecca, "She didn't ask us for any money when we paid. I thought that we must have to pay the bill after we had eaten,".

Charity rolled her eyes. 

"We will still give you something, to say sorry," Chas said, going to the till and taking out a few notes. "Why don't you take this? You could go the cinema, or the zoo or somewhere. On us.".

"Thank you, but it's alright. Knowing that she has been sacked and can't do this to anyone else will be enough," the woman said, stroking her now calm daughter's back.

Just then, the paramedics entered the pub, approaching the small group of people and glancing at them all before looking down at the little girl.

"We received a call about a child suffering an allergic reaction. Is this the one?"

"Yes, but it's all sorted now. She is fine," Rebecca said cheerfully. 

Several people groaned, Charity swore under her breath and Aaron brought one hand up into a slow face palm.

"Just because she has had her medicine doesn't mean that she is completely o.k.," the mother spat venomously. "She still needs to get checked over at the hospital, you stupid cow,",

Aaron and Robert shared a look as the paramedics started to work on the child, having a whole conversation in a single glance before approaching Rebecca, taking an arm each.

"Come on, we're taking you home now," Robert said softly.

"But I haven't finished my shift," Chas heard Rebecca say as she was escorted from the pub.

"You've just been sacked, Bex," Robert sighed before the door shut behind them.

 

Rebecca  
Rebecca sat on her bed, listening to Aaron, Robert and Victoria argue about her in hushed whispers downstairs.

"All I am saying, is that Chas didn't need to sack her," Victoria whisper shouted.

"Yes she did, Vic." Aaron argued back. "Bex could have killed that little girl today because she can't remember entire orders. Mum was already taking a risk hiring her. If health and safety inspectors found out that she had an employee with a severe brain injury working in the pub..."

"She just didn't have her notebook. She would have written the order down otherwise," Vic said.

"She forgets to use the notebook half of the time, even when it is in her pocket. Come on, Vic. It was too early,". Robert chipped in. "And Aaron's right. At the moment, she is too much of a risk to have her working in the pub,".

Rebecca felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she hurriedly wiped them away, heading over to the dressing table to look for her packet of tissues. As she did so, her eyes fell on the bit of paper that Belle had handed her a few days ago. On it, she had written some numbers for hypnotherapists, thinking that they might be able to help Rebecca get her memories of the crash back. Rebecca had dismissed it at the time, thinking that it was pointless, but now, she wasn't so sure. At this point, she would try anything. Making up her mind, she reached for her phone, and dialled in the first number before she could talk herself out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that loads of fans are saying that Aaron getting along with Rebecca is just the Emmerdale scriptwriters trying to make fans like Rebecca, but I do not agree. I think that they are showing Aaron be on good terms with Rebecca to show how far his character has come. Rebecca is just a plot device to Robron, always has been.


End file.
